World between Worlds
by BrittanyTaylor2
Summary: Earthling transported to A World Between Worlds


Star Wars Adventure: A trip into the world between worlds

Characters by George Lucas, Timothy Zahn

Written by: Brittany Taylor

Falling Through empty space in a 'portal', lands in the domain of the world between worlds, a small brown/red haired, blue eyed female human in soccer shorts and a t-shirt with visuals that says eat, sleep, soccer. Brittany picks herself up, rubbing a hip.

Britt

(To self) What is… wait, I've seen this once before, in that tv show.

Nearby in one of the world between worlds doors activates.

Ahsoka

You are going to need this.

Britt turns around, Ahsoka hands her a leather strap with one of her green Lightsabers attached to it. Britt nods and ties it around her hips, Ahsoka disappears.

Britt walks up to the door. Surrounding the door are tentacles moving in a wave motion. At the top, a body of a chimaera. A silhouette of a man can only be seen. In front of him is the main controls of a Star Destroyer. Ground is coming closer to the Star Destroyer through the shattered windows. He calls out in a panicked but calm voice.

Thrawn (V.O.)

Situation critical for the ISD Chimaera. Does anyone copy?

Britt runs up to the door reaches out with both hands. She grabs hold onto one of his arms and pulled with all her might. They both take a tumble and dazed after the ordeal. Britt comes out of it first, she stands up. Thrawn comes to soon after.

Britt

Your eyes glow. That is so cool on so many levels. Nice to meet you Thrawn.

Britt extends a hand to Thrawn and helps him up. He goes into his classic hands behind the back pose and leans closer to get to her eye level. Thrawn gives her a questioning look.

Thrawn

I can see into the inferred. How do you know my name? Have you seen a nonhuman before? The shirt you wear is in High Galactic, not Aurebesh.

Britt gives Thrawn a smile.

Britt

I know of you because of tv, books and comics. Only seen nonhumans in tv and movies. We don't write in Aurebesh where I'm from.

Thrawn

Which planet are you from and your name.

Britt

Earth, names Brittany, just call me Brie.

Thrawn

What region is Earth in?

Britt

Don't know. Probably remote and hidden. No Force users.

Thrawn

No Force users? Fascinating. How does meeting and seeing a nonhuman make you feel?

Britt

I don't have a problem with it. Feels a little bewildering.

Thrawn

Do you know the name of this domain?

Britt

There is a term for this place, but I don't know if it's correct.

Thrawn

Very well. Shall we investigate this territory?

Britt

Right behind yah.

The duo begins to walk the narrow path in front of them. Shortly they begin to hear voices.

Snoke (V.O.)

There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?

Yoda (V.O.)

Luminous beings are we.

Luke (V.O.)

Breathe. Just breathe. Reach out. What do you feel?

Rey (V.O.)

The light. The dark.

Luke (V.O.)

And in between it all?

Rey (V.O.)

Balance.

Princess/ General Leah (V.O)

May the Force be with you.

Britt looks up and looks around.

Britt

Thrawn, what do you know of the Force?

Thrawn

Powerful, an enigma to me. What do you know about it, and why there isn't any Force users on your planet?

Britt

Well, from seeing the tv shows and movies, it's basically something that connects every living thing, no light or dark. Simply the Force. I don't know why there aren't any Force users.

Thrawn

Hmm, and the extent of knowledge of this galaxy?

Britt

Tales of the Jedi, Sith, the Clone Wars ect run deep.

Thrawn

Informative.

Britt

Anakin is Vader, sorry about you being Purgled by Ezra. But you already know about Ani/Vader. Hashtag spoiler alert.

Thrawn

I've deduced it, and thank you. Explain the purpose of this hashtag?

Britt

Just something my age group does.

Thrawn studys her shirt.

Thrawn

Soccer?

Britt

Oh, Soccer is to your Limmi.

Thrawn

Are you doing that for a career?

Britt

I wish. Many factors as to why that dream didn't happen. My friends and I play when we get a chance as well as other sports.

Thrawn

Education?

Britt

Finished a two year college with a degree that I can use for a wide range of movie jobs. Movie/tv is like your HoloNet. Haven't got a job yet. Even looked at my country's military.

Thrawn

Surprising that a military would have something media and leisure related.

Britt

Like I said, a wide range of skills and many related things. Whatever it takes to get on a movie set.

Thrawn

Would you be willing to join your country's military?

Britt

Yes. It would be an honor. A new experience.

As they get within 40 to 50 feet of a door, it activates. Bogan symbols glow around the door. Within stands Palpatine behind a bowl on a pedestal. Blue 'fire' rises from the bowl. Thrawn and Britt get closer until Palpatine speaks. They stop in there tracks.

Palpatine

The only thing I experience now is a child who knows too much for her own good. (Pause) And a treasonous Grand Admiral.

Palpatine moves his hands over the bowl, collecting the blue 'fire'. Britt readys the Saber, but does not ignite it. Thrawn holds out his arms to keep Britt from going forward.

Britt

Palpatine. It's 2 v 1. We can take him.

Thrawn

Outnumber him, yes. But neither of us can use the Force.

Thrawn half turns/steps back toward Britt.

Britt

What's the plan bud.

Thrawn gives her a small nervous grin.

Britt

Sorry. Grand Admiral.

Thrawn

I implore your courage and the competitor within, awaiting for a challenger.

He slowly loses his unflappability, knowing that the situation isn't in their favor.

Britt

Anything?

Thrawn

He's…

Palp cuts him off.

Palpatine

Ah! The great tactician at a loss is he? Ha,ha hah!

Some of the 'fire' seeps out from the door. Thrawn gives Britt a helpless look.

Thrawn

Run.

Britt and Thrawn run with all their might. Palp sends the 'fire' toward them. It snags at Brits ankle and entraps Thrawn, lifting him into the air.

Thrawn

Brie!

Britt ignites the Saber, cutting herself free then runs up to Thrawn and cuts the 'fire' that was mimicking rope. Thrawn lands and picks himself up, and fires his blaster at Palp, which is blocked.

Palpatine

Death is the punishment for treason and betrayal!

Palp sends a wave of Force lightning toward them. All of a sudden, a Whill appears and forces back the attack to the door. Britt and Thrawn put away their weapons, then approach the door. Palpatine leans against the pedestal with the 'fire' put out of the bowl.

Palpatine

You will meet your end, traitorous scum.

He tries one last attack, but the Whill stops it. Thrawn throws Palp if looks could kill look.

Thrawn

I had told you the safety of my people is paramount to me.

Thrawn turns and walks back the way they came.

Thrawn

Brie, we are done here.

The Whill deactivates the door on Palp, who is having a hissy fit for not having the final word then disappears. Britt and Thrawn reach his door, it begins to reactivate.

Thrawn

Is this where our paths separate?

Britt

I don't know how I got here.

He looks at the opening portal, then back at her.

Thrawn

My Chimaera seems to be needing some crew. Hashtag solo.

Britt

Really?

Thrawn gives her a slight grin.

Thrawn

If your world is linked to this galaxy, perhaps we can find a way home.

Britt

Sure.

Thrawn

After you.

He gestures toward the portal door, and both enter into the bridge of the Chimaera.

THE END


End file.
